Nightmares
by Cariad-456
Summary: How does Ianto cope when Jack leaves to find the right kind of doctor? How can he trust his lover again?
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Nightmares**

**RATING: 15**

**SPOILERS: End of Days**

**WARNINGS: Minor Gwen bashing later on, nothing big though.**

**SUMMARY: How does Ianto cope when Jack leaves?**

**DISCLAIMER: Torchwood belongs to the BBC. If it was mine everything would be okay in the world and I wouldn't spend my nights crying into a coffee mug.**

Nightmares

Chapter 1

Jack awoke slowly, moving his arm to stretch then the tell tale whisper and moan of his lover waking up made him freeze. Ianto rolled over and moaned a little, but settled straight back to sleep. Jack glanced over at the clock by Ianto's bed side table, it was 4 in the morning. Jack sighed as he realized he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. He very slowly got up, careful not to wake Ianto, and went to the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face an re emerged half a minute later to Ianto fidgeting aggressively in his sleep.

Jack froze and watched his lover, still not sure if he should wake him or not. Ianto was having a nightmare again, it didn't happen often, but when it did they were bad. Jack thought he was going to cry when he saw the pain on his lovers face. Then Ianto bolted upright gasping for air, sweat dripping down his forehead. It was moments like these that Jack hated. When Ianto was in pain and Jack couldn't help, he hated feeling useless.

He rushed over and jumped into bed next to the Welshman holding him tight pushing his head to his chest and stroking his hair whispering soft pleasantries He simply held Ianto tight for a while thinking there was nothing in the world that would make him let go. He rocked back and forth gently.

''It's okay Ianto. I'm here shhh'' Jack whispered softly into his ear, desperately trying to calm his lover down.  
A few minutes later Ianto was silent but he was nuzzled deep into jacks shoulder gripping him tightly.  
''Feel better?'' Jack asked  
''Yeah. Thank you'' Ianto murmured into his shoulder. He hated to love this, he wondered why Jack was still there holding him. Any normal man would of ran for the hills. But then again, Jack was hardly normal, but he didn't want his boss to think he was weak. In fact it was the last thing he wanted.

Jack slowly lay back down taking a shaken Ianto with him who lay his head down on the Americans chest listening carefully to the steady rhythm of a heart beat.  
''What did you dream about Yan?'' Jack asked cautiously. He wanted to kick him self after. _Why bring it back up?_  
Ianto sighed, he was glad Jack cared about him. He knew the American was genuinely concerned when he looked up and saw that his face was full of worry. He hated seeing Jack like this.  
''You.'' Ianto said truthfully looking deep into his lovers eyes.

Jack chuckled slightly but his smile wasn't his usual Harkness grin.  
''I'm not that bad am I?''  
Ianto saw how what he said could be misinterpreted He smiled lightly. No. Jack wasn't that bad all. It was only bad when Jack was gone.  
''You died, but you didn't come back this time.'' His smile was wiped clean of his face.

Jack pulled Ianto over so he was on top of him, grabbed his face into his hands and pulled him down into a bone crushing kiss. Ianto's heart swelled and probably skipped a few beats, he simply returned the kiss with as much force and passion as jack. Jack flipped quickly so he was straddled into of Ianto not once breaking the kiss. He kissed his lovers jaw line, down his neck and sucked on his collarbone, listening to a few moans escape Ianto's mouth. When sitting back up he could see Ianto was feeling alot better which in turn made Jack smile.  
''I'm not going anywhere Ianto trust me.''

That's when Jack died, came back. Then left all over again.

**Next chapter soon! Reviews are appreciated alot :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**This was supposed to be up earlier, but long story short I could of used Tosh as I had a little bit of technological trouble and 3 hours work was deleted. So I had to start again so this is probably a little rough around the edges. Hope you enjoy though! Gwen bashing comes in this scene, but it's nothing major.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Ianto was sat in his flat alone, something he had become accustomed to now Jack had been gone for 2 weeks. He poured him self yet another glass of scotch and downed in 2 mouthfuls Ianto wasn't a big drinker, but now it was the only way he could sleep, not that he found much peace in his dreams, the nightmares were now a daily occurrence. He sighed as he thought about the particularly bad day he had at work. He'd spent most of it hiding in the archives, now he thought about it. It was kind of childish. He just couldn't face the rest of his team. Everything reminded him of Jack.

''Cheer up tea-boy!'' Owen had said as Ianto set down the coffee mug, looking (and feeling) like death  
''Shove off Owen'' the Welshman had snapped back.  
''No, You look like shit mate. Get over it already.'' Owen replied a little too quickly, flinching when Ianto turned to face him, looking him right in the eye. It didn't take a genius to see the pain there.  
''OWEN!'' Tosh called from her station. She shot Ianto an apologetic look. The out burst from Tosh was unexpected, but she didn't like seeing her friend hurt.  
''No Tosh. He needs to pick him self up. It's been 2 weeks. Jack isn't coming back.'' Owen snapped, he immediately regretted the decision. That was harsh. Even for Owen standards.  
Ianto had simply nodded and quickly retreated to the archives before Gwen came in barking her orders at everyone.

He hated how Gwen had taken charge, thinking she could fill Jacks boots. She was wrong. No one could fill them. Owen was second in command Not her. Then Tosh, then Ianto, THEN and only then came Gwen. It frustrated him so much as he watched her take the reins. When Jack ''died'' and Gwen volunteered her self to sit with him, it was very clear how out of hand her small crush had gotten. Ianto wanted to do nothing more than drag her out of there and sit with his lover, holding his hand tight and pull him out of the darkness. Ianto remembered thinking he'd never see Jack again. It killed him, not that he showed it. So when he saw him walk into the hub that day he thought he'd finally lost his mind, but Tosh seemed to notice him too, and Owen. He dismissed the fact that Gwen was holding his hand, he was too over come with happiness to take note.

When his boss had finished hugging Tosh he didn't quite know what to do. He decided on sticking his hand out for a hand shake, but was so relieved when his lover pulled him in for a hug, he was still weak and half leaning on Ianto, but the Welshman engulfed himself in the Americans sent. Then Jack kissed him, the mind blowing kiss then let Ianto know he really was alive and okay. It hurt him to let go, but he knew Owen needed this, plus he knew he would get his captain soon. That's why he could hardly believe it when Jack left.

At first they thought something had taken their boss, Ianto was red with rage, ready to kill the thing who took his lover just after getting him back with his bare hands. Then Tosh checked the CCTV and they realized Jack had simply ran out without a second thought, and Ianto's pure rage was replaced with hurt. He didn't want to believe that Jack had abandoned him, so he spent the first few days in denial. Opening his flat door expecting to see his lover waiting for him with a perfect good explanation as to why he left.

He remembered the first time he had to go back into Jacks office.  
He was in the kitchen, doing the second coffee round of the day when he heard Gwen's voice shout to him  
''Ianto! Wheres the report for the alien we captures a good few weeks back now? Y'know the purple sticky one?''  
Ianto sighed. He knew exactly what file she was talking about, and he knew exactly where it was. Ianto knew everything.  
''In Jack's office!'' He called back. He closed his eyes tightly, knowing what was coming next.  
''Could you fetch it for me please love?'' Ianto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he didn't want to pick a fight with Gwen and tell her that she had perfectly functional legs, so he did as he was asked.

He walked slowly into Jacks office, and the first that hit him was the smell of 51st century that he loved so much. It took every atom of Ianto Jones not to break down in his boss' door way, but he carried on into the room and sat down in Jack's chair. Which, in hindsight was a bad idea. The smell of his lover overwhelmed him. Everything in that office screamed Jack and it was killing Ianto, he needed out. He grabbed the file of Jacks desk and stood up quickly making his way to the door.  
''Hurry back Jack'' He whispered before closing the door behind him.

Then after about 5 days he stopped believing. He stopped thinking Jack ever even liked Ianto at all and started believing Jack had gone on to bigger and so much better things. He started to wonder why Jack hadn't left alot earlier. He started to wonder why he would ever thought he would be enough for Jack. Now instead of getting home expecting to see Jack, he'd get home and drink him self into oblivion waiting for the nightmares.

The nightmares were alot felt real too. Ianto would often wake up screaming and crying. Instead of seeing Jacks cold dead body he would now simply see Jack walking away from him so calmly and smoothly, and no matter how much Ianto ran and screamed, Jack would not stop leaving him. He would run and run and run as fast he could but it was like running through thick mud. Every dream ended in the same way, Jack turning around and pointing a gun straight at Ianto's head.

Ianto sat bolt upright screaming sweat dripping from his forehead he clutched the sheets around him right and let the scream die out to be replaced with sob's He buried his head in his pillow and cried silently. When he lifted his head he saw Jack, froze in the chair in the corner of the room looking intently at him.

Ianto squeezed his eyes shut and cried some more, it wouldn't be the first time Ianto had saw Jack when he wasn't really there, though it was never this real. He shook his head and buried himself deeper in the covers, then he felt a hand on his head. Stroking his hair gently.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that, Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**This was really hard for me to right, took me the longest out of all them, I like a challenge but I don't think I'll be righting from Jack's point of view anytime soon. **

* * *

CHAPTER 3

**JACKS POV**

Jack walked up to his favorite Welshmans flat and stopped just outside the door. He lifted his hand slowly to knock. He sighed, and just pushed the door open. He peeked his head round and saw that no one was in the living area, he checked his watch and realized that Ianto would probably be in bed. He looked around the flat and choked on his breath. He couldn't quite believe it. There were clothes all over the floor, empty bottles and pizza boxes scattered all around the place. Granted, it was probably still tidier than most singletons flats, but for the OCD Ianto it was god damned awful . Jack silently hoped Ianto was doing okay...he was supposed to come back just a few minutes after he left, but the doctor was never good with time. He chuckled, a time lord who's not good with time. Oh the irony.

If the American was being honest with himself, which he hardly ever was, he missed Ianto. Really missed him. In the year that never was he was killed and dragged back to life so many times, he saw his friends hurt and the only thing that kept him fighting was that he needed to get home to his welsh tea boy. He would think about him everyday, on the brink of death what kept him sane was Ianto's face. He would close his eyes shut as tight as possible and think about being with Ianto, he could almost smell the coffee and his shampoo. Almost feel the soft skin of his hands stroking his face, or taste him on his lips. Then the only thing that kept him fighting through the dark when he really thought he could die was the thought of Ianto all alone. Or worse, the thought of him moving on to someone else. Or even worse than that, getting himself hurt without Jack being able to do anything about it.

Jack slowly walked around the flat picking up Ianto's clothes as he went. He grabbed Ianto's shirt and pulled it to his face expecting to be overwhelmed with the familiar sent of his lover, but instead he was hit hard with the stench of strong alcohol. He looked around and now he really noticed how many empty glass bottles were lying around the place. He sighed and set the clothes he found neatly on the sofa whilst on his way to Ianto's bedroom. He slowly pushed open the door and released a breath he didn't know he was holding, Ianto was safe lying in bed. He walked over to the arm chair in the corner of the room and sat him self down and simply watched Ianto sleep for a little bit, not wanting to wake him up just yet. He silently wondered how his lover would react to his arrival. He hoped he wouldn't be too mad with him, he just needed to hold Ianto.

Then Ianto started to stir and fidget...Jack knew what this meant They were the tell tale signs that his Ianto was having a bad dream. He didn't move a muscle, just watched him hoping that it would pass, but it only got worse. Ianto started to move around more tossing and turning mumbling things to him self that Jack couldn't make out.

A few minutes later Ianto sat bolt upright and started to scream, Jack was simply stuck to his seat. He wanted nothing more than to run to Ianto and comfort him and get him to tell him what had upset and scared him so much, but he physically couldn't move. For a moment he thought that Ianto had saw him, he was looking right at him actually, but he just collapsed into his bed and started to sob.

Jack had his pain in his chest that he hadn't felt for a long time. It was then that he realized that Ianto had managed to slip straight into Jack's heart no matter how many barriers he'd put up around it. He stood up slowly and made his way to the bed. His lover was buried under all of the covers his whole body shaking in time with his sobs Jack felt his eyes tingle with tears and he was surprised he hadn't joined Ianto in the bed sobbing, but he knew Ianto needed him right now. He was distraught.

Jack slowly placed a hand on Ianto head and started to stoke his hair calmly he couldn't put into words how good it felt to touch him again, to feel his hair through his fingers. A tear trickled slowly down his cheek, then Ianto froze under his touch. He held his breath not being able to predict what would happen next.

That's when a fist was lunged straight into Jacks face and he fell straight to the floor.

* * *

**Next chapter very soon! As always, reviews are appreciated alot!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is how Jacks return would of happened if I owned Torchwood, but sadly. No.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

The first thing that got Ianto was the smell, the wonderful smell of 51st century pheromones but he didn't know if he was just remembering it , or just intensifying the sent of the pillow under his head. Ianto almost relaxed at the familiar touch, but when he turned around to face him, he didn't know if it was Jack. Then he realized he didn't care if was him, and sent a powerful left hook his way knocking him to the floor. He jumped up of his bed before rubbing his eyes and flicked the light on and stared at his boss sprawled on the floor. In all fairness, he didn't mean to hit him quite so hard.

Jack came to it a few minutes after he fell and moved his hand to his face, his lip was bleeding but he knew he'd be back to normal soon, unless Ianto planned to keep hitting him. He wouldn't blame him if he did. He sat up noticing that the light had been turned on, he waited for a moment for his eyes to re adjust as he'd been sitting in the dark for a good while now. He looked over the bed to see Ianto standing in his boxers and a tee shirt 3 sizes too big to big for the Welshman. His hair looked like it had fingers ran through it too many times and was sticking up all over the place in the bed head style that Jack thought was sexy. Ianto was looking at him with an unreadable expression and arms crossed.

He walked up to Jack with 2 big strides and grabbed him by the collar dragging him into the living room and pushed him down onto the sofa. Jack grinned while straightening out his shirt.  
''I thought we could get kinky later, but I was going to start with 'hello' first!'' he chuckled, but before he could fully finish his sentence Ianto leaned in and slapped him hard around the face.  
Jack was going to make another cheeky remark about rough sex, but as soon as he looked at Ianto's face the thought left his head and the smile was wiped of his face.

The pain in Ianto's milky blue eyes was obvious, and heart breaking. He couldn't believe Jack was here, sitting right in front of him he'd like he'd never left...but he was so angry with him. So hurt confused and angry. He wasn't in the mood for Jacks snidy remarks today, he needed answers. He needed to know why Jack left and if he was really back, or if he was just saying a quick good bye then leaving again. Ianto's heart broke just at the thought.

Jack motioned for Ianto to sit next to him, tapping the empty space on the sofa, but the Welshman simply shook his head. He needed to be strong, and he couldn't do that whilst touching Jack, while being intoxicated with his smell. He stood his ground.  
''Why did you leave.'' Ianto said, no matter how hard he tried to stop his voice breaking, it didn't work. He felt his eyes tingle and the lump in his throat swelled.  
''I found my Doctor. Yan I found him.'' Jack was desperately trying to make Ianto understand. He couldn't bare him being mad with him any longer. He needed to hold him.  
''Did he fix you?''  
''What's to fix? You don't mess with this level of perfection'' That made Ianto chuckle and Jack was relieved to see a small smile spread across Ianto's face, though it didn't reach his eyes.

Jack now stood up slowly and walked over to Ianto, he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to hold him. The way he was standing there, ready to burst into tears. In his over sized tea shirt and messy hair he was the definition of perfect. He reached out and took his Welshmans hands in his, Ianto flinched slightly but realized he couldn't fight it anymore. He collapsed into Jack's arms gripping him so tight it knocked the breath out of them both. He nuzzled into Jack's soldier and they both collapsed on to the sofa again. Ianto curled up into a ball next to Jack still not letting him go. They sat there for a good few minutes just holding each other tightly.

''Are you going back'' Ianto's voice was barely a whisper, his eyes were clamped shut expecting the worse.  
Jack was surprised by the statement, and got down of the sofa to kneel in front of where Ianto was curled up with his chin resting on his lovers leg.  
''I came back for you. I'm not leaving again.'' Jack said sternly. It was the truth, Jack wouldn't be able to handle being away from Ianto again.

Ianto opened his eyes slowly to see Jack staring at him with the stormy blue eyes that Ianto had often got lost in. He shook his head...Had he heard that right?  
''Why Jack?'' Ianto was now looking down at Jack too, there eyes meeting. Anyone watching the scene would easily mistake the two for a couple. A couple that had been together for years. But Ianto and Jack weren't a couple...they were just a thing. Neither of them really knew what they were. They had sex yes, alot. But for ages it never went past that, not until a few days before Jack died. The two would start spending whole nights together now, instead of just one leaving when their naughty acts were completed. Both men enjoyed the nights alot, sleeping together with their legs tangled together.

Jack was confused at what Ianto meant at first, but when he looked into his eyes he could see it. Ianto didn't think he was good enough for him, he almost laughed at thought. Surely it should be the other way round. Ianto was too good for Jack.  
''Because you are my everything Ianto Jones, and I hate being away from you.'' Jack looked at the floor now not wanting to face Ianto's rejection.

Ianto felt like his heart was swelling up as he looked at Jack. He smiled at the scene. Captain Jack, being shy? He moved slightly and got up from the sofa leaving Jack with his head in his hands on the floor. He lifted Jack by his chin so he was standing opposite him, their noses touching.  
''Don't leave then Jack. Ever again.'' He whispered to stop his voice wobbling then lunged at Jack closing the small space between the two men's lips. It wasn't a gentle kiss, it was a passion filled fiery kiss of lovers who'd apart much too long.

Jack melted into Ianto's arms, feeling the happiest he had ever been in a long time. The two men scrabbled to the bedroom never breaking the kiss once, when Ianto had kicked open the door Jack pushed him in and close the door behind him grabbing Ianto by his T shirt and pushed up against the wall and kissed him hard. Ianto's hand moved up Jacks back and through his hair at the back of head, pulling on it slightly. Jack broke the kiss leaving his lover breathless and weak at the knees, he pulled the bottom of his T shirt and then up over his head and moved his mouth to Ianto's neck biting and kissing slightly.

''You're wearing too many clothes'' Ianto said breathlessly, still holding the back of Jacks head tight.  
Jack pulled back and smiled sexily, he kicked of his shoes and started to slide down his trousers whilst Ianto unbuttoned his shirt in no time, then pulled off his under tee. Jack pulled Ianto's arm and pushed him onto the bed and was soon on top of him kissing his neck and collarbone and all the way down his chest then back up again. He nipped the Welshman's ear lope slightly.

''Jack stop teasing. I need you.'' Ianto could hardly breath, he could feel Jacks hard erection against his own and he thought he was going to pass out.  
Jack stroked his lovers face tenderly.  
"I need you too sweetheart.''

* * *

**Next and last chapter I think soon! Review please! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**This one look me a little longer than the rest of them, partly 'cause of the coursework I'm behind on, but also because I'm rubbish at endings, and I think they are crucial to story. So it was hard to get it just right. Hope you like!**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Two hours of passionate and sweaty love making later the two men were lying in bed, legs intertwined panting furiously Ianto lay his head on Jack's chest listening to his racing heartbeat.

''Jack...That was...Oh Jack that was amazing.'' The Welshman sighed, and it really was. Jack didn't just fuck Ianto in his usual, rough and fast, finish and leave. It was slow sweet and amazing. For once Jack didn't shag his tea-boy. He made love to him. Jack chuckled slightly and Ianto felt the vibrations ripple through the older man.  
''I know Ianto. I have waited so long for that and there is no other person I would of rather come back to.'' Jack was away for so long, at some point he thought he might and could actually die without Ianto's love. That night was the best sex the Captain had ever had, and he had had _alot_. Then he realized that this time was different. That it was sex...with all the wonderful emotions with it too. It showed how much he cared for his welsh tea-boy.  
''Why me Jack?'' Ianto asked the question with absolutely no clue to the answer, but he would of never of guessed what Jack said next.  
''Because. Life is long, and you are hot...'' Jack paused for a second to watch Ianto chuckle, then sat up pulling his lover with him. They sat cross legged facing each other, he grabbed his lovers hand and looked straight into his soul.  
"...and because, Ianto Jones I'm so in love with you''

Ianto's heart skipped a beat, then a few more. He looked back at Jacks deep blue eyes and smiled. Not just any smile, a proper smile. A smile nobody had saw in weeks. A face splitting grin that hurt the Welshmans cheeks. His heart that was initially broken and beaten, was completely mended and his insides seamed to be full of fluffy stuff that made me him feel funny.

''I'm in love with you too ...Captain Jack Harkness.'' He replied, his heart wrenching smile not faltering at any point.

''Does this mean I'm a _boyfriend_ now?'' Jack said the word with mock disgust, but the infamous Harkness grin was smeared all over his face. Truth be told, Jack loved the idea of being Ianto's boyfriend. To be able to care for him, to claim him as his own. To tell people 'Hey see that sexy welsh man over there? He's mine. Forever.'

Ianto didn't have a nightmare for the first time in 3 weeks, and he woke up to Captain Jack Harkness next to him. All in all, it was pretty good day for the tea-boy.

THE END


End file.
